


Investigate me, detective

by Sakata_Ginko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Detectives, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakata_Ginko/pseuds/Sakata_Ginko
Summary: Jane is a private detective. Her mission was to discover if the client's husband was having an affair. But one actor was standing in her way to complete her mission.





	1. Investigation 1

 Being a detective is really tough work.  You would think that it would be fun. When I was small, I liked to read mystery books. My favorite character was Hercule Poirot. I had always dreamt of being famous like him. I wanted to solve robberies, murders, and crimes that no one else solved.  I knew when I  was 10 years old that I am going to open a detective agency. But the world doesn't work always the way we want. 

"Friday 21st, 11:00 PM. Target is on the move. He left his parents house. He is wearing trousers and a black hood. Currently, he is checking his mobile. " I was recording my voice while following a teenager. His parents suspected that he was using drugs, so they hired me. Yes, that's my life. Instead of murders, robberies, and embezzlement, I was hired to stalk some kid. "Target stopped. Some girl joined him. They are kissing. Oh fuck, this is stupid." I threw away my recorder. The kid is just seeing with his girlfriend. I have been following them for two hours, and I also took some pictures. For a couple of more days, I collected evidence and proved to kid's parents that he is only in love. "Oh, thank you so much. I was really afraid." "You should be the one to take care of your child and not a detective," I thought to myself. 

It all started two years ago. First, there were no clients at all. Sometimes I would see some happenings on the TV. I would go to the crime scene, but the police would laugh at me and then dismiss me. And then came my first client. It was some granny who couldn't find her dental prosthesis. Of course, I didn't want to do it, but granny was so persistent. After that came granny's daughter. Her cat was missing. Both granny and lady paid me generously so at the end I couldn't complain. They recommended me to some friends and those friends to some other friends and that's how I got famous as a detective who is finding lost stuff, discovering infidelity, tracing children because their parents are distrustful and so on...

I was back at my office and putting the money in a safe when my phone rang. "Ugh, probably another lame request." "Jane's detective agency. How can I help you?" "Hello. I would like to hire you to follow one man." There you go. I just knew it. "Sure, do you want to send me all the information by e-mail or will you come to my office?" I rolled my eyes. "It's better to talk eyes to eyes. When can I come?" "I'm free tomorrow from 9 AM till 12 PM. If you want me to start early, then it's better for us to have a meeting at 9 AM." "Alright. I will be at your office at 9 AM." 

The woman came right on time. She was younger than me. Maybe around 25. She thought that her boyfriend is cheating on her. He told her that he is going on some convention, but the woman thinks that there is no convention at all. I gathered all the information I needed. The only good thing about this job was that I had to go to Los Angeles. But first I had to make some calls.

"Hey, Mary." "Hey, Jane. Didn't hear from you for a long time. Let me guess. Somebody hired you, and you need me to put you somewhere." Mary was working in Employment bureau. I thought of her as my partner. Whenever was difficult to enter somewhere, I would call her and that would be it. "Do you know someone in The Hollywood Roosevelt?" "Hmmm, let me check..." there was a long pause. I knew that she found it right away, but was only pretending. "Of course, you know that 25% from this job will go to you." "Oh, here it is, love." her voice went higher. "The name is Matt Carter. Since you probably have to take some pictures, I guess that being the maid is the best." "Thank you. When the job is finished I will call you." "Take care." 

I took some money, my iPhone and immediately took off. I wanted to finish this fast. I took a direct flight from Boston to LA. There was a big crowd at the airport. Reporters and paparazzi were everywhere. "Hey, Chris. Look here." "Chris, are you going to LA?" "Hey, is it for the premiere of Avengers?" "Can you tell us anything? Is Captain going to die? What about Tony?" Jeez, these people. They don't know the meaning of the word privacy. But who am I to judge? I'm no better than them. I caught the glimpse of Chris Evans. He was wearing blue jeans, a black sweatshirt with a hood on his head. He looked really irritated. I would be, too, If there were thousands of flashes and million questions. He was surrounded by them. I felt bad for him. While standing in the line and waiting I heard somebody speaking behind me. "You said that nobody would find out the time of my flight." It was Chris. "Don't give me some lame excuses. I'm really tired and I asked you to be quiet about my flight. No, no, I don't care about that. Oh, you know what, fuck you." he was really angry. "Shit!" the way of his speaking, his accent and swearing reminded me of the character he played on the movie "London", Sid. He was nervously tapping with his foot on the floor. The line was big and I knew that he was nervous because of that. He probably thought that paparazzi could come again. "Hey, I know that maybe it won't help you, but you can go before me." somehow I mustered the courage to ask him. From the nervous freak his face change to angelic smile "No, thank you. I am a gentleman. I can't let a lady do me a favor. Sorry, I was probably too loud." "No, you weren't. You looked really troubled so I thought that maybe I can help you. Sorry, sometimes I tend to meddle too much." "Well, don't worry. You maybe meddle in a nice way." We both smiled to each other as a sign of salute. He went to first and I to economy class. I was really happy that I had a chance to talk with my celebrity crush. At least something came well out of this job. 


	2. Chapter 2

_" Hey kid, you had another fight with him?" " Yeah, I did." I was sitting on my bed and pouting. "Come on, don't be like that. You know that he loves you, and only wants the best for you." " He thinks that the best for me is everything he decides. I don't want to live like that." " I know that he is a difficult person, but after all, you are his precious daughter." " Yeah, right. Like you would know how I feel."_

"Miss... Miss..." " What?" "Miss, I'm sorry to wake you up, but soon we are going to land... Is everything alright?" A tear was running down my face. " What? Oh, yes... Sorry, I had a strange dream. Everything is perfect. Sorry. What were you saying? "We are going to land. You should fasten your seatbelt." " I will. Thank you for waking me up." " Your welcome!" 

Great. Of all the people I knew I had to have a dream with him. Every time I dreamt about something from the past, something bad would happen. Two girls were sitting in front of me. " Finally we are here. Oh, I can't wait to see him again." " Me too. This time we have to ask him for a selfie and an autograph." "Definitely." 

These two were probably talking about Chris Evans. Poor guy. "By the way, I heard that he is staying in Roosevelt." "Damn! I wish that we had more money!" Shit. He had to be in the same hotel. There are going to be a lot of paparazzi. A little bit challenging, but what can I do... 

As soon as we landed, two girls run from their seats like they were on fire. " Kids!" Said the elderly lady who was sitting next to me. I just shrugged my shoulders. 

Hordes of girls were at the airport screaming Chris' name. He was patiently talking with all of them and taking pictures. " Chris, I love you!" " Thank you!" " Chris, marry me." "Haha, I'll think about it." Man, these girls were crazy. I was a fan, too, but it never crossed my mind to act that way. Then again, I remembered that one time I went to U2 concert and I threw my bra to Bono. I was 15 years at that time. These girls are no older...

I didn't have time to waste. The crowd was so big. Another wave of paparazzi. I had a hard time finding a taxi. It took me half an hour.

" Where to, Miss?" "Hollywood Roosevelt." "Uuu, lucky you. I wish I could go there."

You know how every time you are at the end of your nerves, and you are in a hurry, you have to get a cab with a really annoying driver, who will ask you every possible question and will tell you his history. Well, I was "lucky" to be in that situation right now.

" So, you are here on a vacation?" " No. Job." " Job? What kind of job? Hmm, you look like you are a lawyer."  He was examining me through a rear-view mirror. "No, I'm not! Where did that come from?" I got really irritated. " Why are you angry? I meant that as a compliment. I have a son your age. He is a big slacker. I keep telling him to get a hold of himself. But no. All he ever does is parting like a maniac, putting his pictures on... What's that name again?" "Instagram?" " Yeah, that thing. I'm telling you, if he was not my son, I would throw him out ages ago." "Well, why didn't you?" "Well, he is my son. I would never do that. But you know what? I don't care. If he is happy, then I'm happy, too. Maybe one of these days he will become serious. I'm not getting any younger and sure I would like to see him getting married and have two or more children, but in the end, it's his life. I don't want to make him do something he doesn't want to and later regret that."

" What if he is never going to change?" "Well, then, I guess that's his destiny. Whatever he decides to do with his life, he will have my support. But that doesn't mean that I will stop scolding him." " You are a good man." " Well, thank you, Miss. By the way, are you interested in meeting him? Looking at you, I think that you two would make a nice couple." " Haha, thank you, but these days I'm so busy, and to be honest, I don't think that I could ever leave Boston." " That's okay. You are from Boston? Man, Boston is a great place. You know, my wife is from Boston. I met her when I was driving one client from LA. Man, that was a really crazy day... Oh, sorry. I was talking and talking and didn't even realize that we were here. Time sure flies when you have an interesting customer." "How much do I owe you?" " That would be 30$, Miss." "Here you go. Keep the change." " Oh, no, but this is too much." "It's okay. I enjoyed our conversation." "Bless you, Miss. Have a nice day!" " You, too." 

I wish that my father was like him. But he is a stubborn old man. But no more thinking about him. First, let's find this Matt Carter. 

It was around 3 P.M. when I was in front of the hotel. Strangely, there were no people. Maybe those two girls had the wrong information. Better for me. I entered the hotel and went to the reception. There was a girl who looked like she came from the porn movie. Blond hair with obvious extensions. Fake boobs so big that her shirt was about to tear up. Fake lips. She looked like a duck. "Yes." "Hi, I'm looking for Matt Carter." "So?" "Well, where can I find him?" "Why are you looking for him?" "Oh, sorry. I'm here for the job." "Moment." I was wondering how was she holding her phone with those long nails. They looked like claws. "Matt, somebody is here looking for you. She said it's for a job. What's your name?" "Jane Parker. Oh, Mary from Employment Bureau sent me here." "Her name is Jane Parker. Mary from Employment Bureau sent her. Okay, I will tell her. He will be here in 10 minutes. You can wait over there." "Thank you." She didn't say a word. She only lowered her head. What a rude bitch. 

While I was waiting for Matt, some people entered. All of a sudden, the rude bitch put a big smile on her face. I could guess. Chris Evans. Yup, it was him. "Good afternoon, Mister Evans. Welcome to the Hollywood Roosevelt. How can I help you?" Oh sure, when I came she was the rudest person in the world. But now she is like the nicest. And I don't even need to mention how she was flashing her fake tits. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I guess he didn't want others to find out on what floor he was. "Please sign here. Okay, that would be all. Have a nice stay." "Thank you!" He and his bodyguard and publicist left. The bitch was waving her hand in excitement. She immediately took her phone and started typing with her claws. "Jane Parker?" "Yes, that's me." "I'm Matt. It's a pleasure to meet you. Follow me!" 

"Mary told me about you. This was a little unusual request. I owe a lot to Mary. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have this job. That's why I agreed to help you. But I have to admit that this is exciting. It's like in the movies." "Trust me, there is nothing fun in following people. I can't describe how I felt every time I had to tell clients that their suspicions were correct." "So, If a lot of people are hiring you, I guess that you are really good at your job." "I can't say that I'm the best, but I think I'm okay." " I will keep that in mind." "Well, let's just hope that you won't have to hire me." I joked a little bit.

We were walking toward the first floor. " Anyway, here is the uniform and the main key. You can use it for every room. The cleaning equipment is in a storage room in the basement and you can also change there. Try to avoid other maids. They are going to think that you are new and will ask you a lot of questions. Oh, and definitely beware of the head maid. If you do run into her just tell her that I told you to go and clean the floor you are supposed to watch. Do you know on what floor is your suspect and his room?" "He is on the 5th floor. Room number 513" "Aaaw, man. You have bad luck. Chris Evans requested that floor, but I don't know his room's number. I just hope that they are on opposite sides. "

"Wow, you are really into this. " "I guess I am. If I ever get fired, please hire me." " I sure will." He was really nice to me. I felt like there was a connection between us. "When you are finished, come to my office. Here you go." He gave me a paper with a map on it. "This is a map of the hotel. We are currently here, and my office is on the second floor. So it's right over there. Well, that would be all. Oh, I almost forgot. Don't get close to the entrance. You don't want to be tortured by Betsy." "Who is Betsy?" "You met her. The receptionist." "Her name is Betsy? Well, it really fits her." "I know." "Listen, Mark, thank you. You are really helping me. I owe you a lot" I took his hand. " You don't owe me a thing. I told you that Mary helped me. Now I'm paying her back by helping you." There was an awkward silence between us. Then I let go of his hand. " I should probably go now." "Yeah, it's better." He left in a hurry. Well, it was time for me to act.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I went to the basement as Mat told me. After changing into the uniform I took some cart with cleaning equipment.

"Now, let's see this map. Currently, I'm in a basement, but here I have an elevator that can take me to the fifth floor. Good... After that, I will turn left, and again left and there should be a room of a suspect." I always had that tendency to talk to myself.

"Now let see what's my plan. I see that Matt has left me instructions. Okay, I can enter the room if he is not there, but if he is there I have to ask if he wants me to clean the room. The dinner starts from 05:30 till 10:30 P.M. So I will have to stroll for a long time if I want to confirm that he is unfaithful. And let's not forget that Chris Evans is on the same floor. Ugh, I can feel that this is going to be a long and hard day." 

I left the basement and I run into a first problem. Another maid. Shit.

" Hey, I've never seen you before. You must be the new maid." Fuck! Looking better at her uniform I realized that it was the head maid.

" Ye....yeah. Just got this job." "What's your name?" "Betsy." That name came first to my mind.

"Betsy? You sure don't look like Besty." "Yeah, thank God!" I whispered to myself. "Did you say something?" "No, no, I didn't." "Good! Anyway, Betsy, follow me." "Where?" "What do you mean where? I will show you what are your obligations." " But, Matt already gave me instructions." "Matt? Hmmm, Betsy, Betsy, Betsy... Well, I see that you are going to be just like Betsy at the reception." "I don't understand."

"Don't play the fool with me. First, you maybe did a small blowjob just to work in this hotel, next, you are going to feed him with your boobs, and you will become an Executive Housekeeper, and then you will spread your legs and puff, you are a receptionist and you are fucking with every celebrity you can." I was disgusted. 

"I'm not like that." "Oh, yeah? Every girl says that at first. And after that, they all become like that." She had a point, but I couldn't tell her that. "Look, yes I'm a big whore, blah, blah, blah, I will probably fuck with everybody but for now I have to go and clean the fifth floor."

As I was saying this, the door of the elevator opened. There he was again. The dream of every girl. Chris Evans.  And yet, I felt like he was becoming a curse to me. The head maid left the elevator. She looked so pissed! "I'm watching you, Betsy!"

He turned around and looked at me. I lowered my head. "Betsy, it's a problem if you are messing with the head maid." Chris joked with me. "She is always like that. Don't mind her. Fifth floor?" "Yes. Hey, how do you know that?" Ups, I had to react very fast. "Well, of course, I know that. The concierge told me. I'm the only person he can trust. He doesn't trust anyone. Especially not the head maid. She's a big talebearer. So I'm responsible for the fifth floor. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. " 

"If you say so." He was quiet and suddenly he turned again. My head was down. "Say, Betsy, I feel like we met before." "No, no. That's not possible. I mean, I know who you are, but this is the first time I'm seeing you." "Really? I had a feeling we already met." " No, no. You probably mixed me with somebody else." "Hmm, maybe." 

We reached the fifth floor. "I hope that you will have a pleasant stay, Mr. Evans." "Thank you, Betsy. Oh, I see that you are going in my direction. I don't need my room to be cleaned." "Okay, Mister Evans." Yup, this guy was definitely a jinx. He had to be in a room next to a suspect. 

As soon as he entered the room, I knocked on 513. Nobody answered. Perfect! I used the key Matt gave me and entered.

You could definitely see the traces of man and woman being together in here. I took my iPhone and started filming. "It's 04:23 P.M. Nobody is in the room, but we can see that it's shared by woman and man. Here in the corner, there are two suitcases. One is filled with men clothes and..." I put my hand in the pocket of the suitcase " a lot of condoms. The other suitcase has two dresses, one blouse, and trousers. Two pairs of women underwear and makeup." I was interrupted by the sound of unlocking the door. I quickly turned off the video and put my phone into the pocket. The pair entered while kissing each other. I recognized the man from the picture the client has left me. 

"Oops, sorry. I was cleaning, but since you are here, I can come later." I left the room in a hurry. There was a bodyguard in front of Chris' room. Great! Just my luck. Then Chris opened the door. " Hey, you can go anywhere you want. Susan is also somewhere around." "But I can't leave you alone." " Don't worry. Nobody knows I'm here. Just Betsy. Hey, Betsy, you busy?" "Yes, I am." God, why? "So, you can also do what you want." "Fine, but don't blame me if something unexpected happens." "Hey, have I ever blamed you?" "No, you haven't." The big guy went somewhere, and Chris nod at me and went back to his room. I hid around the corner and waited for a chance to take a picture of two lovebirds. 

That chance came after one hour. I was lucky enough nobody passed by. Maybe Matt told them that they don't need to come here. So, the man and the woman left the room. They were kissing each other. Perfect. I took my phone and I took a picture of these two when Chris also decided to left his room. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" The two didn't react. They probably thought that I wanted a picture of Chris. "Aaa, well nothing special..." I was out of words. He came closer to me. " Give me the phone." "What? No, I'm not givin..." "Give me the fucking phone!" He raised his voice. I was surprised to see him like that. "Listen, you are overreacting. It's not what you are thinking." "Give me your phone, or I'm calling the police." I didn't have any other choice. I gave him my phone. He took it. Then he looked at me again. "Hey, wait a minute. You are that girl I met this morning at the airport." "Well, yes I am. But I really!" "Oh my God! You people really don't have a life." "What?" "I can't believe that you pretended to be a maid. Fucking paparazzi!" "No, I'm not a paparazzi!" "Oh, really!" He was really angry. He smashed my phone on the floor. I was watching in disbelief. My mouth was opened. "Are you fucking nuts? Why did you do that for?" "I won't let anyone jeopardize my private life." "Jesus Christ! I wasn't even taking the picture of you. You... you..." I was having a little breakdown. Not only I had the proof on the phone, but there were messages on it that were really important to me. I was really loud. People were getting out of their room and watching what was happening. The head maid showed up.

"What is going on here? Betsy! Aha, I knew you were trouble." I wanted to run away. " Please call your concierge." "Yes, Mister Evans. Oh, I can't wait to see what will happen." The head maid was dancing while she was dialing Matt.

In less then five minutes, Matt was here. I guess that he realized what happened. "What's going on?" "Betsy here made a mess!" " I didn't make a mess!" "Shut up, Betsy! She was bothering Mister Evans." Matt was confused! "Who is Betsy?" Chris widened his eyes. "Are you telling me that you don't know her? Did you steal that uniform and the key of the room? And you lied to me, by saying that the concierge trusts only you?" "No, I didn't." "Hey, she told me that you told her to clean rooms on this floor" The head maid was looking at Matt.

"I have no idea who this person is," said Matt. What an asshole. I wanted to punch him in his face. "Mister Evans, I hope that you will overlook this accident." "What are you going to do about her?" "Well, we are going to turn her to the police, if that's what you want. After all, she committed a crime." "Matt..." "Sorry, Miss. It's up to Mister Evans." 

"No, we are not going to involve the police in this." "Thank you, Mister Evans. Is there anything I can do?" "Well, I hope that there won't be more situations like this." He was about to go to his room, but suddenly he turned back and he took the iPhone from the floor. " I'm keeping this." "What? Why? I need that!" " Miss, please calm down. Please don't make more trouble for us." 

"Aaah, poor little Betsy!" the old bitch was being ironic with me. "Shut the fuck up, you old hag." "What?" "Now, now, both of you calm down. Rosie, go and see if Mister Evans need something, and you Miss, come with me." 

Matt and I entered the elevator. "Matt, what was that?" "I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't have any other options. You were lucky that he didn't want to sue us." "Of course, he didn't. You made it like you were the victim." "Well, what were you expecting me to do?" " You could have told him the truth." " Are you nuts? The hotel would lose reputation if somebody found out about this. I'm really sorry, Jane, but you have to understand me." "I do. I'm sorry, too. I didn't want to turn this way. Stupid Chris Evans. I'm no longer in team Cap." Matt giggled a little bit. "What's funny?" "You are a really positive person. You can make jokes in difficult situations." 

I remembered that Chris took my phone. "Hey, Matt, do you think that there is a way to get my phone back?" "There's not much I can do about that. I will try, but I'm not promising anything. Well, is it really worth it? It looked to me like it was really busted. Maybe it's not working anymore." " I know, but I would really like it back." " I will see what I can do. Now, you better disappear from here. I will call you If I manage to take your phone back." "Thanks, and sorry again." 


	4. Chapter 4

One week has passed since the incident In Los Angeles. The reason why Chris Evans was in the hotel was because of a premiere of the Avengers: Endgame. I should have known that. After all, I was a Marvel fan. And Captain America was my favorite hero. Well, he wasn't anymore. I know that being a celebrity is really difficult, and I understand why he was mad, but he didn't even give me a chance to explain to him why I was there. I hope that I won't see him again.

I contacted the client to ask her to give me a little bit more time. I can't tell her the truth without proof. That would be unprofessional.

I was looking through the window when a sudden knock on the door has got me back to reality. "Hiya, Betsy!"

The last person I wanted to see has entered my office. I could smell a Cologne which was so good that I was almost hypnotized. He was wearing a red t-shirt that was too tight for his body and Guns'n'Roses cap. If he had come ten days ago, I would probably faint. But now I just turned my back on him. "What do you want?"

I could feel that he came closer and sat on the chair in front of my desk. "Are you rude like that to all of your clients?" "You are not my client. And I'm not as rude as you were that day."

"Okay, you got me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't react like that. I was nervous because of the premiere and there were a lot of people that day and well... The concierge, I think his name was Matt, came to me later and told me everything. I felt so bad and..." "So now you came here to make sure I won't tell the news that you broke some girls phone because you took her for paparazzi." "No, you're wrong. I came to apologize and to give you this." He put my phone on the table.

"My phone!" I jumped happily. It looked like it was ten years ago when I first got it.

"Matt told me that it was really important to you. I would've come earlier but you know press tour and a lot of interviews. I shouldn't even be now in Boston, but it would leave me a bad taste in the mouth if I didn't return this to you."

I turned it on and everything was in order. Pictures, videos, and the most important thing, the messages I cared for were there. "One of my good friends is iPhone expert and he managed to save all of your files. I was wondering why you didn't buy a new model since you are a detective. Shouldn't you have modern equipment?" "This was a gift from the most important person in my life. Thank you. I appreciate what you have done. Now I can call my client and finish my job." "Don't thank me. I was the reason you didn't finish it earlier."

I took a landline phone to call the client. Chris wasn't moving an inch. "Why are you still here?" I asked him. "What? I'm not allowed to be here anymore?" "Well you came here, apologized, turned back my phone. Thank you very much and sorry for bothering you. Now you can go." "You can't be serious. You are throwing me out?" "No, I'm politely telling you that you are free to go."

"Listen, Evans, you are a cool guy and I would lie if I said I didn't have a crush on you, but that's one thing and my job is the other thing. I want to call my client and since you are bringing me bad luck it's better if you are not here." He was shocked. "This is outrageous! I'm not sure if I'm more upset with your behavior or with the fact that you just said that I'm bringing you bad luck." "Well, it's true. I couldn't get a cab at the airport because of you. You were next to the suspect's room. You smashed my phone and almost sued me for nothing. You are a jinx." "That doesn't mean anything." "Oh, it does to me."

He was in disbelief. He looked around my office. "Hey, you have a detective license." "Well, dah! How could I be a detective if I didn't have a license." Then he moved next to the cabinet on the left side of the room "Hey, is this your family?" He inspected the picture. "Wow, you have a brother. Who would've thought that?" "What do you mean?" "You give a vibe of a spoiled and only child." "Thank you very much.", I replied sarcastically. "He looks older than you." "Yeah, he is 5 years older." "Was this picture taken at your brother's graduation? You all are looking at him proudly."

I got up from my chair and furiously took the picture from his hands. "Don't touch my stuff and don't just start a casual conversation!" "Wow, there! Sorry! You really have a bad attitude. You should work on that." I glared at him. "What? Okay, okay, I'm going. Jesus Christ!"

He was walking out of the room "See ya, Betsy!" "No! Never again, Evans! And stop calling me Besty" I could hear him laughing. I small smile formed on my face. "No, Jane! You don't need this. You know you shouldn't get close to anybody. Especially not to somebody like Chris Evans! Job! Think about your job!"

I calmed myself and called my client. She came later that day. It turned out her boyfriend was cheating her with her best friend. Since I was paid, I had to call Mary to come and collect her part. When it comes to the money she will come immediately even if she was dying.

"So Matt told me you've run into some kind of trouble." "Yes, I did, but everything turned alright." "Glad to hear that! What happened" "One of the guests saw me and made a mess. Speaking of Matt, can you give me his contact. I want to call him and thank him again." "No problem. I will send you his number. Tell me, do I smell romance here." I looked confused at her. "No. Why would you?" "Come on, don't tell me you are going to follow your stupid rule?" "It's not stupid! I don't want to be romantically involved or have a close relationship with anybody!" "That's dumb. But it's your life! By the way, there's a party downtown. Wanna go?" "I'll pass! I have to get up early. I have a client tomorrow." "Too bad. Ciao!" "Bye, Mary!" 

I lied to her. I was already exhausted from this day. Who knows what would've have happened if I went out. I called Matt to thank him. "Hey, Jane! I'm glad everything was solved out." "Yeah, Chris Evans came and said that you explained him everything." "Yeah, what a nice guy." "Nice guy? Oh, please, he is such a jerk!" "No, he's not! He personally came to me and asked me about you and he wanted your address." "He did?" "Yes, he said that he shouldn't rush to blame you. He looked so guilty when I told him the whole story. He was also very impressed when I told him that you are a detective." Impressed my ass. "Thank you for telling me. And once again, I'm really sorry for the trouble." "It's okay. Thankfully nothing serious happened!" "Say hello to Rosie!" "I will!" 

That night I watched all the interviews with Chris about the Avengers. God, he is so beautiful. He is even more beautiful in person. He said see you again. Yeah, right. Like he is going to come and see me again. I should just remember this as a fun memory. 

One month passed, and nothing interesting happened. My life was the same as before. 

 _(Phone rings)_ "What? 8:30 A.M. Who the fuck is calling me this early? Hello?" "Hey, Jane! Are you in your office?" The voice on the other line panicked  "No, I'm in my bed, sleeping. Who is this?" Then I looked at the name "Chris?" "Yes, it's me. Please, I need your help. I don't know what to do?" "Calm down. What happened?" "It's Dodger. He is gone! I can't find him!" "Dodger disappeared? Where are you now?" "I'm in the park near your office!" "Okay! I'll be there as soon as I can."


	5. Chapter 5

Good thing I live close to my office, so Chris didn't wait too long for me. 

"Hey, you made it." "Yes. Now tell me everything that happened." "I was in that park strolling with Dodger. Then I sat on a bench and unleashed him. He was running around. My mother called me on the phone and I was talking to her for about 5 minutes. And then I noticed that he is nowhere to be found." 

"Okay. Do you often come here?" "Yes. Do you think that somebody kidnaped him?" "There is a possibility!" "Oh, God! I will die if something happens to him." "Don't worry! We will find him. I have an idea! Follow me!" We went two blocks away. There was a police car. "I knew that I will find him here!" "Who?" "An old friend." As I was getting closer to the car, the window opened. 

"Well, well, well, isn't that Jane Parker! Long time no see!" "Yeah, you, too, Tom! I need a favor!" "Sure, my shift is over at 2 P.M. then we can have fun like in old times."  "Not that kind of favor, you dumbass!" "Oh, then what do you need!" "I need Charlie!" "Who's Charlie?" "What do you mean who is Charlie? It's your partner dog!" "Oh, you mean K-919." " That's not his name. His name is Charlie!" "You are the only one who is calling him that way. You can have him only for one hour." "I think that would be enough time." "Wait a moment." Tom made some phone calls and he went to pick up Charlie. He said that he would be back in 5 minutes. 

"Wait, so another dog is going to look for Dodger?" "That was the best idea I had. He could be anywhere. Charlie is the best tracking dog. We will find Dodger in no time." "Anyway, you and this Tom guy... Something going on?" Chris interrogate me. "Nope." "He said that he is free after two when you said that you need a favor." "So what? That's the problem with you guys. Your head is filled with sex." "That's not true!" "Yes, it is! At least, it's true in Tom's case." There was an awkward silence. "We dated for less than two months." "No kiddin'?" he said sarcastically. "That was more than three years ago." "So now you do each other favors sometimes?" "Something like that." "What kind of favors?" "We have sex! Almost every day!" He stared at me wide-eyed. "I'm just messing with you! He sometimes gives me the information I need. No way in hell would I sleep with him." It looked like he relaxed a bit. "You are asking too many questions. And why is your number in my contacts?" "Oh, look Tom is here." "Don't try to dodge my question." He pretended that he didn't hear me. Tom handed me Charlie, the German shepherd. "Here it is, Parker. Make sure to be back with K-919 in one hour." "Hey, boy, remember me?" Charlie jumped happily on my legs. "Come, Charlie. Let's find another dog! Chris, do you have Dodger's toy or something that Charlie can sniff?" "I have a ball with me." "Okay. That will do it. Here you go, Charlie!" He was sniffing the ball, then he raised his head and started pulling me. "Looks like we have a lead!" "I see that. Thanks, Tom!" "Your welcome! Hey, aren't you..." Chris just smiled at him. Tom was a dumbass, but he was a nice dumbass. He knows when he is supposed to keep a secret.

We were going through one lone street between the buildings. "Are you sure this is going to work?" "I told you that he is the best tracker. "So, looks like Charlie really likes you." "When Tom and I broke up, we stayed good friends. One year later Charlie became his partner. I often went to see him. When Charlie retires, he will live with me." "That's nice. So you like dogs?" "I do." "You seemed to know about Dodger when I called you?" "Who doesn't know Dodger? I bet that he is more popular than you are." "I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad with that statement."

We got closer to a street which wasn't that far away from the park. Charlie sped up. "Looks like he is close." Around the corner, we heard a man shouting. "Get off of Tutsy, you stupid mutt!" Chris and I looked at each other. We hurried up. We were struck by the really funny sight. Dodger was on a little white puddle and it looked like he was really enjoying himself. I started to howl in laughter. Chris was stunned. "Dodger! What are you doing?" "Is this your dog, young man?" "I'm so sorry! Yes, his mine. Come on, Dodge. Get off!" "You should take better care off your dog. You shouldn't let him go. What if Tutsty becomes pregnant?" "Sorry, sir. Here is a card with my number. If she becomes pregnant, I will take all the puppies." I was still laughing. It was even funnier when I heard that the old man named his dog Tutsy. "Knock it off, Jane! This isn't funny!" "Sorry, sorry! Ah, I can't breathe." The old man took Tusty in his arms and left. He looked really angry. 

Dodger laid down. His eyes were teary. "Aaaw, look at him. Looks like he is in love... with Tutsy..." "Shut up, Betsy!" "I thought that you forgot about that. " I squatted down and ruffled his ears. He was whimpering. Charlie got a little bit jealous so he was vying for my attention. "Now, Charlie, don't be like that. Can't you see that Dodger is heartbroken." "Come on, buddy. I know how you are feeling, but I will find you an even better girl." "Yeah, someone that name isn't Tusty. Poor dog!" "I agree with you, Betsy!" "Oh, shut up!" 

We were walking down the street with Dodger and Charlie. "I feel so relieved. I thought that he was hit by a car. Or who knows what else could have happened." "I told you that Charlie was good." "You did. So, how much do I owe you?" "Nothing. It's on the house." "No, no, no. Come on! After all, I did hire you to find him." "My work starts from nine, and you called me before nine. So it doesn't count. And... Well, I was rude to you last time, so... Let's call it even." He was persistent "I can't accept that. There must be some way of repaying you." "No, seriously, it's okay!" "How about breakfast?" "Breakfast?" "Well, yeah. You were sleeping when I called you. You probably didn't eat anything." "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little bit hungry." "I know a really good place. They sell the best sandwiches in the city." "If you are talking about Mike and Patty's, then I will accept your offer. We need first to give Charlie back. "No problem. Hey, do you sometimes take Charlie for a walk?" "Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" "I was thinking... You know... Maybe sometimes we can go together... If you want of course..." My cheeks flushed a little bit. "Well, I guess that is okay. But I rarely take him for a walk. Like once a month." "Well, I rarely have any free time. So I guess that once a month is okay." 

Tom was waiting in his car. "I see you two had luck!" "Yup, we did. Thanks a lot, Tom!" "You know what you will have to do!" "I know. When it is?" "Next Wednesday!" "Call me the day before. In case I forget!" "Sure. See you, Parker! It was nice to meet you, Cap!" Tom winked at Chris. "Bye, Tom!"

We were going in the direction of Mike and Patty's. "Interesting guy, that Tom!" "Yeah, he sure is interesting. Sometimes he is slow, but not too much." "You are so lucky, you know that?" "Why is that" "Well, you are going to see him next Wednesday!" I was just quietly walking beside him. "Aah, I wish I can spend time with him! We could go bowling, watch football on Wednesday, but he will be busy with you. You are so lucky!" "Oh, you are such a pest! It's Charlie's physical examination day so I will take him to the veterinarian." "Oh, so you are not going out with Tom?" "No! For Christ sake, you won't let anyone jeopardize your private life, but you sure like to know about others." "Well, I thought that you are one of those paparazzi. I didn't know anything about you at that time. I mean, come on, I thought that your name is Betsy!" "Yeah, yeah, let's just forget everything. I will forget your behavior and you forget mine and seriously, forget about Betsy!" "Yes, Betsy, I mean, Jane!" 

There was no big crowd at Mike and Patty's. We were sitting outside and eating. I guess that Dodger was still depressed because of Tusty. He was quiet all the time. "Do you think that Dodger will be okay?" I asked Chris. "I don't know. We guys have a hard time recovering from a heartbreak." "Buhu, poor little Chris." I mocked him. "Joke all you want. I'm serious." "So have you ever had your heart broken?" "A couple of times, but not recently. What about you?" "No. I don't think that my heart was ever broken." "That's not possible." "No, seriously. I have a rule not to be too involved with others." "Why is that?" "No reason. It's easier that way!" "So, you actually did have a heartbreak." "Well, you can think that way if you want." "Was Tom that guy?" "No." "Speaking of Tom, so he sometimes gives you some information or borrows you Charlie, and what about you? How do you repay him?" "Well, it usually involves Charlie. He is too lazy to take care of him. Oh, and sometimes if he has a hard time breaking up with a girl I pretend that I'm his fiancee." "Interesting. I'm surprised he never asked you to be friends with benefits." "He did once ask me to give him a blowjob, but I gave him a punch in the face. He never asked that again." Chris was horrified. "You hit Tom?" "Yup." "Wow! Did you want to hit me when I smashed your phone?" "Oooh, you have no idea. I wanted to punch you in your perfect teeth." "Ooh, I understood that reference!" We were gazing at each other with stupid smiles on our faces. Chris checked again Dodger. Poor guy was sighting all the time. "Who knows when will I see him jumping again?" I also glanced at the heartbroken dog. "Look at the bright side, Dodger. I think that Tutsy enjoyed the time you two spend. She looked so refreshed after having sex with you." Chris was laughing. "You are really nuts." "Well, it's true." 

After we finished breakfast, I wanted to go back to my office. "Dodger and I will escort you back." "Well, if you want. I don't mind." "Oh, look at you. So I'm not a jinx anymore." I stuck out my tongue at him **.** All of a sudden Chris was quiet. It looked like he wanted to ask something but didn't know if he can. "What is it?" "I have to ask you another thing." "I don't have a choice, do I? Go ahead! Ask me." "You said that you got your phone from the most important person in your life. Was that the guy who broke your heart?" I giggled. "No." "Then who did it?" "Nobody!" "But who is the most important person?" "My brother!" "Ooooh! I well that explains everything. You have a good relationship with him?" "Well, yeah. I guess so." "I have three siblings. They and my parents and Dodger, of course, are the most precious thing in my life." We reached my place. "Well, here we are. Thank you for the sandwich, and for escorting me." "No, thank you. You really helped me. Not only you found Dodger, but you also calmed me down. If it weren't for you I don't know what I would do." We were standing and we were both looking in the ground. "Well, I should go now. " "Yup, see you." I patted Dodger on his head. "Take care, buddy!" 

I was sitting in my office and thinking about what happened. He was really down to Earth. I didn't even feel like I was walking, talking and having breakfast with a celebrity. Who knows when we will see each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Come on, Janie, get down from there?" The 15-year-old boy was standing in front of a big tree in a yard. "I don't want to!" "I said million times that I'm sorry!" "You said that you will take me to the cinema, Nick." "I know, but I couldn't last night. I will take you today!" "Liar!" Then my mother came out of the house. "Jane, sweetie. Don't act like a spoiled child. Your brother has a girlfriend! He wants to be with her." "But I'm his sister! I'm more important." "Great God! What will I do with this child." The boy was petting his mother on her back. "It's okay, Ma. I don't mind spending time with my baby sister." I was still sulking on the tree. "Janie, I promise that we will go tonight. You know that I've never broken a promise." I was exploring his eyes. I read somewhere that eyes never lie. So I thought that If I want to be a detective I always have to look people in the eyes. Nick's eyes were always gentle. Sometimes he would get angry, but never at me. I guess that he was the one who spoiled me the most._

_(Thursday, 8:00, Sound of alarm)_ "Ugh! Already? Damn!" Usually, I would sleep longer, but these days there was always a visitor in my office around 9. 

"... I seriously don't know what to do with him. He bearly eats anything. He already lost a lot of weight. I took him to the park, there were a lot of beautiful female dogs, but he didn't look at them at all. He caught a glimpse of Tutsy and for a moment he was his old self, but that fuckin' geezer chased him away. He was whining all night." "You know what? I feel sorry for Dodger and I understand your concern, but I have just one question for you?" "Sure, what is it?" "Why the fuck are you here?" Chris looked at me stunned. "Why? I'm not allowed?" "Well, I'm working here. I don't have time to listen to your stories. For the past week, you've been coming here every fucking day! I used to sleep a little bit longer, but now I have to get up early because of you." "How can you say that? Normal people get up before 8. And it's not like you are working. You didn't even have clients these days. And I always bring you a sandwich and coffee. You should be happy." "Don't you have family or friends? You can bother them."

Chris was free this month. No movies, no filming, no interviews, so he decided to stay in Boston." "Well, they are all busy. So in the morning, I'm with you, and in the afternoon I'm with them" "You can stay at home. Don't you celebrity people crave for free time so that you can relax and do nothing?" "Well, it is fun for one day. After that I get bored." "Well, if you are bored, that doesn't mean that you can come here and bother me." He just ignored my rumbling and continued to talk "Anyway, RDJ sent me the picture from the press tour. Fans are getting nuts over that one." "Oh, is the one where he jumped on your back?" "Yeah, that one." "I saw it. Stony to the fullest." I was always enthusiastic when it comes to Marvel movies. Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers were my favorite pair. "I loved their connection in the Endgame. It was really awesome. You two are great actors." Chris gave me a tender smile "What?" "It's the first time I see you this excited. You are always cranky." "Well, that's because I like Marvel." He then raised his one eyebrow. "I just remembered something. When I first came here, you said that you had a crush on me." I felt like my face was becoming red. My voice was a little husky. "Well, you know... Like a normal fan. You know what I mean." "No, I don't! Explain it to me!" He looked at me with his wicked blue eyes. "Man, weather today is really bad. I hope that it won't rain." I was looking out of the window. I couldn't look him in the eyes. "Hey, don't just start another topic." "Why not? You do that all the time." "No, I don't." "Well, you still haven't answered me how did your number get into my contacts." "You are a detective. I knew that I would need your help sometime. I thought that it would be useful for me to have your number." "Oh, really?" I was glaring at him suspiciously. "Really. Anyway, back to the first question. You still haven't explained to me..." "Aaaah, man. Who knows if I will have any clients today?"I interrupted him and turned my back on him. "Hey, I'm talking to you." _(Phone rings)_ "Uuuh, a possible client!" I turned cheerfully. I was about to answer this call, but then I saw the number. "Ah, crap!" "What is it?" "Nothing. I'm not answering." "Why not? Who is it?"

 _(_ _Answering machine turns on) "Janie sweetie! Mommy's here. You're probably out working." (Background voice) "Ha, she's working my ass. She's probably slacking somewhere!" "Shut up, George! Honey, I just want to check if you will come this weekend home. Your father and I can't wait to see you." (Background voice) You're the only one who can't wait to see her. As far as I'm concerned, I don't need to see her ever again. She can come home only when she finds a decent job or a decent guy." "Oh, knock it off! Don't listen to him. You know that he doesn't think like that. You father really cares for you and wants you to lead a happy life. That's why he acts this way! Anyway, I hope to see you this weekend. Bye!"_

I've put my hand on my head. "God! Why did she have to call me?" "Whoa, your parents! So this weekend you are going home?" "No, I'm not!" "Why?" "Well, you heard him. I can't go home if I don't find a decent job or a guy." I was saying this while imitating the voice of my father. "Hahaha! You are just like your father!" "How do you know that, when you haven't even met him?" "By the sound of his voice, and the way you two speak is the same. Hey, I don't know what your parents think about actors, but I can pretend to be your boyfriend if you want."

The thought of going home without a 'decent job' as my father said horrified me, but if I went with someone that would be another story. And I heard from my mother that he commented about how Chris Evans was a fine young man. He liked his political views. He complimented his recent work in Washington D.C.

"Wow, Evans, sometimes you can be clever!" "Hey, I'm always clever." "That is maybe a great idea, but wouldn't that bother you?" "Why would it? And I get to meet your parents. And maybe your brother? Will he also be there? You've never told me his name." "It's Nick. And no, he isn't going to be there." "Why? Is he busy? What does he do?" "Look, maybe somebody is going to call me, and I actually have to do some paperwork, so I should get to the work. I have some taxes to pay, it's gonna take a lot of time. I will call you to give you more information about the lunch at my parents." I didn't like to talk about my brother, so I got cranky again and Chris probably noticed that. "Fine! If that's what you want than okay!" He felt guilty even though he didn't do a thing. "Hey, Chris!" "Yes?" "I... I'm sorry. I guess that the weather got me." "Yeah, I see that!" Opening the door, he smirked at me. "No hard feelings. See you!" "Yeah." There were no paperwork, no taxes to pay, no clients. Just grumpy me...

My mother wasn't a type to wait for another day to call. If I didn't call her back, she would call me a hundred times if she had to. "Hey, Ma!" "Janie! I'm so happy you called me. George, it's Janie!" "Like I care!" My blood would boil every time I heard father's voice. "I just wanted to let you know that I will come home this Saturday." "Oh, honey, you don't know how happy I am." "And, Ma, I won't be alone." "You won't?" "Well, a lot has happened and now I have a boyfriend." "Oh my God! Oh, George, Janie has a boyfriend!" Interestingly he stayed quiet. " Oh, your father is so happy." "Yeah, right." "So, tell me more. What's his name?" "His name is Chris!" "What a nice name. Where did you meet him?" "Ma, I will tell you everything when I come." "Okay, sweetie. You don't know how happy your father and I are."

The day was passing by, and there were no clients at all. Well, it's not like somebody needs a detective every day. My mind was filled with Chris. I felt so horrible. He was right. I should definitely work on my behavior. I was wondering should I call him, or not. Or maybe it will be enough just to send him one message. The more I was thinking, the harder for me was to make a decision. After two long hours, I was dialing his number. 

"Yes." "Hey, it's me. Jane." "I know it's you. What's up?" His voice was really cold. "Well, I wanted to check if Dodger is fine." "He is still depressed." "Is there anything I can do?" "I don't think so." Suddenly I was left without words. I didn't know what to tell him anymore. "Is there anything else you want?" "Well, no, but,.." "Okay! See you this weekend!"  "Mothefucker! He hung up just like that!" I was furious, but then again, I did deserve that treatment. At least he said that we will see each other.

 


End file.
